vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
90404-update-notes-7032014
Content ---- ---- But really though. WTB optimizations. | |} ---- ---- ---- players complained that they could cap elder gems in two days, that got "fixed" | |} ---- ---- I wonder if this "Fix" is anything like my esper soothe "Fix" | |} ---- ty lol | |} ---- I wish these caps were visible in-game. Now I know why my bar was stuck this week. | |} ---- Are you talking about the fix that they did in the previous patch? | |} ---- ---- ---- Thank god!!! I see you guys got my concerned PMs about this | |} ---- You obviously haven't attempted since the patch. Half the time he can't be interrupted. The other half of the time, dps is getting insta killed or tethered to totems. | |} ---- ---- As a matter of fact yes. Thats the "fix" I am referring to. | |} ---- ---- +1 What if i promised to trade you 2000 elder gems for AMD optz?? Eh, Carbine? Eh? Coooome ooooonnnnn!!! | |} ---- ---- ---- Why would you censor "you're welcome" in German in the first place? :huh: | |} ---- ---- fyi, the total amount you can hold, not the weekly limit. | |} ---- Which is a +1 on the list of reasons Carbine has no list of priorities.... | |} ---- Bitte is a way to name the male private part in french. | |} ---- ---- The Client keeps reseting the settings. When you have the launcher up you need to go to settings (the cog) and pick EU. Hope that solves your problem. | |} ---- The weekly cap is fine, they don't need to change it. | |} ---- They aren't raising the weekly cap. They are raising the total cap. | |} ---- ---- I never said it needed changed. However, increasing the total cap by 150% was a priority to these people. Forget the fact that Esper cant dps in a dungeon. Forget the fact that Esper cant see their heal telegraph. How about all the quest bugs? Nah! Lets increase the amount of elder gems so all the exploiters will be happy! | |} ---- Must be doing something wrong... I see Espers pulling 4k+ | |} ---- 4k+? Show me an Esper able to do that kind of dps in Stormtalon and I'll retract all previous statements and reroll. | |} ---- they didn't fix it or it broke again with the strain update because it's broken again. As I play an esper and you can't see the telegraph when healing unless you remove the queing/auto hold button options. (which is annoying). What about the broken instances for the quest where you have to save the NPCs in the new zone? (I can't think of the name of the quest offhand) I don't see Bitte as being "important" really? it doesn't break game play!! A few other things that need to be fixed: DEFAULT MOUNT SAVE! DEFAULT SCAN BOT SAVE! AMD FIX (I'm REALLY tired of having to reboot my computer because of this, or the game crashes, or low frame rates, etc.) and please please please fix the issue where if you sell sell certain things (eg. herbs) to the vendor, you can buy them back!!! | |} ---- Not really there are actually a lot of people who are hitting the elder gem cap because they have nothing they want to buy with the gems yet and it is a really easy thing to change if your just changing the cap, not major changes or balancing. Pretty much all these changes are easy low risk changes that can be put in with minimal work. | |} ---- We have another AMD optimization in the works. It will require a full patch, and not a hotfix. Meanwhile, have you checked out their new driver? We've seen some significant improvement through this as well. The maintenance is still underway and has not finished. ;) It was a word flagged by another language. There is indeed a bug with mob tagging in some areas. We're already working on a fix! | |} ---- Me too ... | |} ---- With a 90 minute downtime? Nothing this company has done makes any sense at all. New content when all the old content is bugged to hell. Come on Carbine get your stuff together! | |} ---- ---- It's a very simple fight, they just changed it so you have to follow his mechanics now, interrupt totems and magma rain and when feeding frenzy happens eat the food that falls on ground for damage buff and interrupt him only when hes eating a food that no player is eating or beat him to. | |} ---- Removing a word from the chat filter is an extremely simple fix. All it requires is removing the word from the blacklist... There is really no need to complain about certain things being fixed while others are not. Different developers handle different issues. It's far better to have a stable fix to each issue instead of rushing a quick fix which will leave the game completely unplayable for 50% of players (regarding AMD fix). | |} ---- ---- I heard about some issues with Espers. Have you? Yea, Espers exist and would like some answers in their threads too. I feel like a red headed step child just because I picked the wrong class. | |} ---- ---- Yes i've downloaded the drivers, and while it made a slight improvement the majority of the problem lies in the AMD CPU handling. But thank you for the reply - the fact that it isn't just a "hotfix" gives me a bit of hope. and once again .............love you! <3 Oh yeah, bump to the Esper bugs. I play Medic so i understand class frustration to a point and i often static with a great Esper healer. That being said, not being able to see your heal telegraph is game breaking to say the least, especially in fights that require a lot of party movement. Also the unreliability of their stun (terrain conflicts maybe?) is a constant cause for frustration and that has been buggy since beta =/ Hopefully fixes are in the works for you guys <3 | |} ---- Like I said, my only big complaint is half the time he cant be interrupted. Says 2 IA but my group uses 4 CC's and POOF we still get totems. Not sure if we're doing something wrong or what but its maddening! | |} ---- COMPLETELY AGREED! I swear to god its like they totally forgot they created this class! | |} ---- The up-coming optimization I speak of specifically targets the way processing threads are handled for AMD. | |} ---- I second this! Also made a post of my own about this (Sorry didn't see yours). | |} ---- Have i told you lately that i love you? | |} ---- Did you seriously just completely ignore the second part of his comment and only respond to the first half? My god man, I swear Carbine legitimately hates espers. | |} ---- ---- ---- Do you have an estimate on when it should be here? Really tired of getting the run around regarding optimization... | |} ---- I don't know a whole lot about engineers but an engi dps buddy of mine made his own temporary "fix" for this by keybinding the summoning and unsummoning of his bots in case this happens. Have you tried that? (Forgive me if my suggestion is inaccurate) | |} ---- Why would I stop trying? I am wrong for trying to get a response regarding a completely game breaking issue for espers? The bread and butter heal for us in a telegraph game, but now we get no telegraph for it? Are you stupid? | |} ---- At least it's not as bad as Lineage 2. They literally censored a number. :huh: | |} ---- He means its a waste of time trying to get anything out of them. They dont give a rats ass about anything we say. I think that much is obvious at this point. | |} ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=knFmjVf0jVk | |} ---- Im fine with the changes to skullcano, helped a few people get silver since they changed it, it was 100% needed as that place was a cakewalk until the final boss, it's still easy, first boss just rotate interrupts like you do during phase 1, second boss isn't hard in any way, hes easily killable with no mushrooms, they really only help burn him quicker learn to dodge telegraphs and jump at the right time. | |} ---- No, but it appears you are. I happen to agree with you, what i am saying is the devs realy don't care what you or i think, they have their idea of what they want to do and they will stick to it regardless of what anyone else thinks or says. Isn't that obvious to you? When was the last time you saw a dev reply to ANY class forum topic whether it was a QQ thread or a suggestion thread? | |} ---- We are aware of a number of class bugs, and the Class team is actively looking to address as many as possible, as quickly as possible. For all classes. I can't guarantee it, but probably next week. Optimization will always been an on-going effort, though, as with all upgrades and fixes. | |} ---- Well considering they posted a response both to SS and stalkers after this last patch regarding their abilities - yeah, they have responded. However, they actively choose to ignore Espers. Go away troll. | |} ---- ---- ---- So I guess I was just unlucky having magma totems being totally un interruptable? We were doing it right before the server dropped but no matter how many interrupts we threw at him he would still cast his Totems and Magma Rain. Only time we could noticable stun him was when he tried to eat. | |} ---- ---- Oh sweet JESUS! I can't believe my eyes! Its an awful answer but its an answer none the less! | |} ---- How is that a bug? What I see is one person selling that AMP placed it at that price, is it not? | |} ---- I appreciate it. I promise not to make a frothing rage post if it's not here next week though. Maybe. No promises on what other people will do though. ;) Here's to hoping it's early next week. | |} ---- Haha right? More like 40p on my server.... | |} ---- I give up, you cant reason with pork. @Delakron, thanks for the reply. It would be alot easier though if class devs could make a weekly post regarding class balance, bug fixes in the pipeline etc. It wouldn't need to be a QA session, but you could take a little heat off yourselves and keep the subs if you actualy kept people infomed. | |} ---- AMAZING !!! I can sleep in peace now ty Carbine.............................. /pitiful | |} ---- Trigger Fingers has a bugged drop rate. It's pretty much the rarest item in the game. | |} ---- You know now that stunning him while he is eating gives him more IA, so when you really need to stun him it will take more interrupts? I mean, im pretty sure this is how it works now... | |} ---- Hahahaha......sucks to be you | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Arctic...that would be something beneficial. In the last month I have yet to see anything of the sort come from these people. They have no priorities and practically no sense. | |} ---- Not realy true. Its more due to the fact that there are 1000000000000 SS playing the game all wanting the same amp. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yea, healing w/o push and hold makes things extremely EXTREMELY difficult if you're not used to it. Plus, with push and hold, you can insta cast Soothe when you need the quick heal. Button mashing my #1 heal is not exactly a beneficial way to be a healer. | |} ---- ---- Yes really true. | |} ---- What else ? | |} ---- ---- ---- Im sure raising the eg cap took em hours to work on. Yes the 3 people working on bug fixes and improvements should not waste their time with nonesense like that damnit! | |} ---- HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAAHAAHAHAAHAHA!!!!!!! 48 hours? "Bitte"....Elder gem cap? They arent doing everything they can! I spent 48+ hours trying to get a response about Espers being broken to all hell with their telegraph issues. I FINALLY get an answer and its a generalized "I dont really care" answer. If you honestly think this kind of service is good, you are very VERY much mistaken. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- This wasnt a hotfix...Hotfixes arent 90 minute downtimes. Hell, they usually dont have a downtime, simply a quick restart. Carbine has no clue what theyre doing and the proof is in the pudding! | |} ---- dude, you're doing it wrong.. first off he has 2 interrupt armor.. that required 3 interrupts, i did skullcano silver before the maintenance this morning... and myself (esper healer) running 3 x interrupts - T4 Crush and shockwave, 3 dps all running 3 x interrupts and the tank running 1 x interrupt... you interrupt everything in the first phase you get 4 solid ability interrupts and by then he should have phased... in eating phase everyone picks up food.. no one interrupts him, as soon as all the food on the floor is gone you have tank and heal pick up new food coming out the pot while dps attacks him, one transition happens again you restart your interrupt order getting everything, we have him dead in 1min 40 seconds from starting the instance according to my instance timer. it's not hard, he isnt impossible, interrupts do work, just be a better player. Edit - also as a esper healer who uses T8 Soothe and havent had a telegraph, it didnt stop me from doing skullcano silver today, a couple of random vet adventures to help out guildies etc... i seem to be managing fine, it is a big issue and there are times i miss the telegraph... but if you dont know the range and width already from playing with the telegraph for a month... you need to rethink what you're doing and understand your class a bit better... Edit 2 - also it's a massive thing you dont interrupt him during eating phase.. everytime you do he gains 1 interrupt armor.. when he transitions back into phase 3.. if you interrupted him 6 times, he'll have like 8 interupt armor | |} ---- Sorry that the problems you care about with such passion were not fixed. This does not mean they are not being considered or being worked on. If the devs are so awful then I insist you stop posting because you complaining will in no form help you get what you want. Thank you. | |} ---- ---- ---- So if they have no idea what they are doing, and you seem to know what you are doing by your posts. When does your mmo launch? I would love to be there for it. | |} ---- ---- PRAISE JESUS FOR THE MOUNT AND POTS And the elder gem change sounds yaay | |} ---- I have this probelm too :/ | |} ---- ---- ---- U mad that ur bad at PvE and can't even kill the first boss? | |} ---- What pudding?! Someone's giving out pudding? I want some pudding. Darn it. Where's mine?! And what kind of pudding is this that has a proof? And what proof is it? Is this alcoholic pudding?! Anyway, thanks Carbine for all the hard work you guys put into the game. Having a lot of fun. Now where's my inebriating pudding? EDIT: We can call the alcoholic pudding..BOOZE OOZE! Yeah. Granoks will love it! | |} ---- ---- It wasn't a weekly increase. It was a total cap increase. | |} ---- I'll see what I can do. :) | |} ---- ---- This is more than likely it, sadly most people won't realize they are bad or even come to accept the fact that possibly they could be bad. | |} ---- yet you giving them more attention and your money helps if you really feel this way you wouldnt post here and you would quit the game and walk away. Grow up arent the french supposed to be civilized. | |} ---- Pretty sure bitte is "please" in deutsch, or it was when I took German in college. (Actually Google shows that it has multiple meanings, depending on context, much like a lot of English words). I now remember my professor mentioning this. It can mean "thank you" or "you're welcome" or "Pardon?" and several other things. Those crazy Germans. | |} ---- I work as a software developer - just last week I also had the pleasure of creating and deploying a hotfix to production on one day's notice. I know first-hand how difficult and stressful that can be, especially when it's a highly visible product with really *ahem* vocal *coughcough* stakeholders. Bravo to you all at Carbine - keep up the good work, responsiveness and communication. Professionally, I find it inspiring. | |} ---- I did. Three times, three kills. Get your cupcakes together and play the mechanics or better: understand them. Worst call for an example, ever. By writing this, you already knew that Espers are not able to perform VERY well in this dungeon... cupcake you - very very hard. blablabla .. you did nothing. .. acts in mysterious ways, does he? | |} ---- Danke is thank you. | |} ---- Lol, dem snooty Frenchmen. And, bro, everyone deserves a shit. | |} ---- You're right. Danke is thank you. I miss-typed. Meant to say "please." | |} ---- ---- Thanks again for your answer, i hope you can mannage to twist some arms :) | |} ---- ---- I have to agree with a lot of this... UI example, i have maybe 10 addons i shouldnt need to have installed to fix broken things in the stock UI, it's a bit crazy and you're also correct on devs posting about fixes they have on their builds that seem to take weeks to make it to the live servers, it needs to be faster. My friends stalker tank can somewhat struggles to hold threat on some encounters, previously he had a slight issue with warriors.. now everyone is generating threat on par or faster then him, it's been acknowledged and fixed on dev builds... should have been in tonights hotfix a long with a fix for the esper Soothe telegraph (although it's really not that hard to heal without it anyway) and a bunch of other fixes... The priorities just dont seem to be in the right place at the moment. | |} ---- ---- Sorry, but I have to correct you here. Trion does patch often, but there are A LOT of issues with their code that have been around since they launched in 2011. One small example is the Pyro's group int buff. Hit it twice in one GCD and you get the error of needing a reagent to cast it. The Warrior class is still borked with abilities not working correctly. They fixed the dual rift spawn just a few months ago in one zone that was there since launch . TL:DR - Don't use Rift as an example of patching, They are bad and you should feel bad bringing their coding "skills" up. | |} ---- ---- Nothing about where the new daily area doesn't share everything with party members and they only get credit during a couple quests of about a dozen or so quests... No fix to empress yet, no fix to the thanks quest in northern wastes. No fix to the waterlogged challenge to were some zone "instances" have zero bodies after 5+ minutes of waiting. Myself and guildies submit tickets nearly everyday we visit bugs.... how long must we wait for fixes? | |} ---- ---- but i can write BITTE now, i'm crazy boy ! | |} ---- the problem with espers is the healing ability soothe.. not a damaging ability that recks in dungeons all day long. maybe you should get some ability in your reading and comprehension skills before you post blindly calling people out for being bad when you dont fully understand the issue | |} ---- ---- Totally agree with you 'Sixlets' They managed the release very well compared to other game developers, like you say. The game is perfectly playable and a vast percentage of the players can utilize 99.5% of it. This happens in any system development. Even the best coders and developers on the planet deliver buggy software, the key part here is that they actually work on it. | |} ---- I think they are talking about the cap of gems you can have at any given time. Not your weekly allowance. | |} ---- Ah yeah, true. Makes much more sense. And turns this hotfix (again) into the usual downer. | |} ---- ---- Thank you! :wub: | |} ---- ---- ---- Only 1 "t". Sorry :) | |} ---- ---- ---- A memory leak would not affect the response time from you to server and back. A good sign of a memory leak is when the game starts out smooth, and become slower and slower until it crashes because of memory dumping. Memory looping (Which often is mistaken for a leak) is usually client side, and most of the time has to do with firmware. Though, I'm sorry to hear you're having problems. I have none at all. | |} ---- No priorities and no sense because they havn't pandered you YOUR specific wants and needs *yet*? Grow up man and stop acting like a spoilt brat...and before you bother, YES I do play an esper...as my main. Just because you have no info and a schedule to wave around if Carbine don't stick to it, does not mean they Carbine are doing nothing about Esper issues and it certainly doesnt mean that they dont care about their paying customers or the class in general. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Close Wildstar. go to your addon folder, the saved data one, you should your old folder and a new one. Copy from the old to the new. | |} ---- ---- I know that memory has nothing to do with server lag, I having enormous memory usage and then my computer just reboot without any warning or even BSoD, as I wrote just before your quote of my post :P I have G.Skill 2x 4GB memory, it was overclocked to 2200 MHz, I changed it to 1600, 1866, 2000 and 2133 MHz and with all those setting I have random reboots playing Wildstar (but don't have any problem playing anything else). Maybe it's somehow connected with those AMD optimization problem (I use strongly overclocked FX 6300). Reboots aren't so frequent until I moved Wildstar to my SSD. | |} ---- Not hard bro, Get good. | |} ---- ---- ---- Ever heard of "savings"? There are things that cost more than 560 EG. You act like 150 is a big number. Bloody drama queen. | |} ---- Go To Bed you whiny tween Cupcake... @Carbine, thank you for the hotfix. I'm shocked after reading some responses here; that you would even bother to communicate with us. Just know that there are plenty of us that really appreciate all the work your doing. We just aren't as vocal about it.. since we're in game and having fun. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I have no issue seeing my Soothe telegraph, but I don't have the hold button down one, only the Queue if on CD. | |} ---- ---- You're suggestion is accurate. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- You don't stay stealthed while capping. They just hide behind it and you tards dont see them. You don't stay in steath while capping. OMFG. AS SOON AS YOU INTERACT WITH IT, YOU COME OUT OF STEALTH. Just stand behind the damn flag for the blind people. We have a 4 sec GCD that is 100% deflect. Guess what it is a TIER 8 skill and that takes shit tons of skill points. Learn to *cupcake*ing play and bitching they have already nerfed the stalker SO MUCH. Bunch of 10 years old complaining about shit and spewing false facts | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Memory errors? Please? Just say that your working on it? Soon? I'd love to be able to play the game for longer than 5-10 minutes at a time. :( | |} ---- Uhh, you guys didn't fix the helping hand quest!!!! I can't procede with the game storyline becaus of this. Do you guys not read bug reports? Here, in your BUG REPORTS section: https://forums.wildstar-online.com/forums/index.php?/topic/89723-exiles-quest-bugged-helping-hands/ | |} ---- An insidious and tricky issue, we've tried a number of fixes that seemed to work for some people, some users have found individual solutions related to their system (having the roaming WildStar folder on another drive with low memory etc), and some are still having issues. Sadly, the only answer I can give is that it's an ongoing investigation, but we have no ETA for a concrete fix. | |} ---- THANK YOU!!!! <3 thats all I *cupcaking* wanted I'll go back to torturing myself now | |} ---- ---- Awesome- thanks for jumping on this so quickly. Have a few folks who wanted to run an adventure tonight who will now be able to (they overleveled while questing) because you got this fix it. Really appreciate the quick response on this. | |} ---- According to the notes, this was fixed- was it not? | |} ---- Thanks for the reply. I really hope you guys figure it out since I'm out of options. My roaming is already on another drive as well :( | |} ---- Since you here and responding to posts could you please respond the my post above? | |} ---- Thanks, I was not aware that the term "rallying" was being used for this feature. I hope it is in fact fixed. | |} ---- ---- Ah, fair enough. Rallying/mentoring are the terms they use to talk about changing people's levels. | |} ---- Or Intel by that matter, still running 30FPS with my i7-3770k @4.2Ghz and GTX690 | |} ---- As I addressed in one of my earlier posts, just because a fix didn't make it into this Hotfix doesn't mean it isn't being worked on. Helping Hands has been highlighted for a fix, but it didn't make it in. I don't know when this will get implemented, but we are aware of it and working on a fix. @HypnoToad Are you using the default 32bit Client or the 64bit? | |} ---- He was referrring to all the post about Esper DPS and not talking about the other complaints about Sooth.....Maybe you need to take your own advice before jumping on someone. I have agree with himn on the Esper DPS, I am always top 2 dps in Adventures and Dungeons. We are fine but I wouldnt mind some QOL fixes. It amazes me that people complain Hardcore about the Esper (red headed step child) on the Esper forums about its dps. However when people who acutally play the Esper correctly say and prove they are fine and post builds, these same people get called liars because the ones that cannot preform blame the game/class. Espers are a very HARD class to play, timing / positioning comes into play ALOT in dungeons, just keep at it, change your tatics and learn where the best place roll to on each boss. | |} ---- It is obvious these players played WoW. Why? Because that was the only company that listened to whiners. Nerf/buf *cupcake* up the game etc. Anyway ... how come my friend, who plays an esper, is not complaining at all ( ok i wondered where the *cupcake* are your telegraphs, but he was like , no man this is much more fun ...). And yes, if you want to complain and so called help fix the game, buy an indie game, get involved, help them, whatever.... This is the game you bought! PERIOD. | |} ---- I'm late to the party, I know, but I'd just like to point out that the boss in question in this post is absolutely not hard, and just because this fine gentleman is pointing out issues that actually exist, doesn't mean his assessment of this mostly subjective situation is valid. Please don't nerf this boss. For the love of God, no. | |} ---- Agree 100%. The boss is still easy, just learn the mechanics and get your interrupt rotation down. Esper DPS is actually VERY GOOD. Honestly they are one of the most powerful DPS classes out there. If you guys spent more time learning your class and not complaining you'd realize how awesome they really are. First off its 140 gems a week. Second I am currently at 560 and am not exploiting and need tons of things from the merchant. I hit 50 in about a first week have maxed out every week since. There were hundreds (even thousands) of people who reached it before the first reset and have 700 at this point, i bet they were all very mad when they saw last week they weren't making any more elder gems... You say they don't have their priorities straight, but just because they don't match yours does mean they aren't wrong. They are still working very diligently on all of the issues that we are reporting to them, they are overwhelmed and are trying to get updates released as soon as they can. As one of Carbines staff just said, just because it didn't make it into this hotfix doesn't mean that they aren't working on it. Give them a little bit of time to work on things and they will work out all the kinks. Nothing is perfect at launch, even a month after, you just have to be patient and wait. The updates / fixes you want are coming.... | |} ---- ---- ---- As an AMD user, I hadn't noticed any updates to my fps UNTIL the strain patch. I don't know what they did behind the scenes, but fps shot WAY up for me. | |} ---- You are kidding me right, this zone is still a joke. Man people need to learn how to play and stop crying | |} ---- Did another silver run last night, never had these issues. I am sure this is a YOU issue not the game ... lol | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Easily done. Seems like you just need to play another game because this is clearly a little too hard for some people i guess. | |} ---- The weekly cap is 140. For those hardcore, like myself, we've been waiting to hear what will happen with Amp Points and LAS Points, as there is talk they may be dropped items from mobs in the future. Changing the cap from 550 to 2000 is as simple as doing weeklyCap(ElderGems, 550) to weeklyCap(ElderGems, 2000). It is something that probably took no more than 2 minutes to do. An entire bug, could take a day or two. Like myself, I hit 550 EG this week, and stopped playing in hope they would increase the cap. They did thankfully! Penorzilla | |} ---- All the people complaining about the change... Seriously just deal with it, I'm a stalker tank and my threat is as high as ever. You dump NF in 1 seconds anyway its no loss, you dump and go back into WL untill you want to dump again is very simple... You need to think harder about it.. You are in crappy gear, once your in better gear it will be fine. You cant just make everything work when your in blues that would be retarded once your in full purples.... Its the start of the darn game like seriously deal with it like everyone else. Im about to take my taunts off my bar because i never NEED them i just use them for dps. | |} ---- ---- I agree 110% | |} ---- I cannot speak to the Soothe telegraph, but everything else you said is nonsensical and incorrect. Firstly, the first boss in skullcano is easy. Obviously your group is undergeared, unable to dodge telegraphs, or failing to understand some part of the fight mechanics. There are many guides to help you do so. I have cleared Silver Vet Skullcano, and even with my newly 50 guild mates have little trouble with the first boss. Secondly, you can earn a max of 140 gems per week, not 150. And they increased the cap because this is roughly the fourth week of play. It is possible for someone to have earned (4x140) 560 elder gems up to this point. They are increasing the cap so that those who choose not to spend their gems can continue to stockpile them. This has nothing to do with exploitation of the system. Your accusation is wrong and stupid. | |} ---- ---- Yes Please. I'm only level 15 and my story is frozen at this location as of yesterday =/ | |} ---- Other people CAN'T see the soothe telegraph either! That's one of the problems! People already tend to dodge out of heals anyway and now with them not being able to see it it's much worse! Man I love these people trying to justify bugs! Hey why not just remove all telegraphs from the game and leave all the aoe in? I'm sure that will be fun! | |} ---- I can't even get more than 25 fps in adventures or dungeons and in Blighthaven I get even less, in the Drusera even I get less than 10 fps. I have an FX 9370 and R9 280x and can max out any other game but Wildstar just runs like shit for me. | |} ---- Just dont post ever again.... you and others like you, are nothing more then fan boys, or paid by carbine to say this nonsense. Read the threads more, or actually play the game, to see how broke it is. | |} ---- Another clueless person, who probably never played rift enough to make the useless comments you just did. Rift is far superior to anything that carbine has done or is doing. Rift could patch while the server was up on some stuff not even interrupting people while they play. And they fix stuff fast. You mention one or two things wow. Carbine cant even fix the stuff that is major, there is always some lame answer or wishy washy answer to keep stringing fan boys along. Which you must be. Most of you people who do complain, have complained about stuff that is def broken. The rest of you who try to downplay or kiss carbines butt, you shouldn't even be allowed to post anymore. You are giving a game company a false sense of accomplishment for a broken game. You should be ashamed. And this crap about wildstar being 30 days new? I lold at this and had to log in to post. Game was in a long alpha and beta, there skippy. And it still released with major stuff broken from beta etc. So please, dont post anymore either. | |} ---- Another lawlzor statement. Released really well? lawllllll, no. They did not. Wasn't even up when it supposed to be. No one could play for a hour and half minium at release. Not to mention the fail with the authenticator thing. Just plain sad. And those jokers were posting their dumb videos while the game wasn't even working. Please. Take off your carbine butt glasses, and actually play the game. | |} ---- This is a crock statement from you a dev or whatever it is you are there. Note passer? You have known since early beta if not alpha, that amd needed some work, So NO I dont believe you or your posts, you guys didnt do jack to fix a problem you have known about for sometime. Which should of been a top priority. But getting that game out so your publisher w/e started to get those monies back, was more important. And that is why you fail.... That is why people arent happy with the dumb way updates are being handled, but oh hey ya, push out more content, which is broken to, and not fix the base game. Simply and truly amazing. Since CoH is down, another genius move, maybe hire those people who lost their jobs, they could actually code a game. | |} ---- Can you tell us fanboy? what was so amazing about this ? Cause the only thing I see, is wow I dont have to keep re selecting my mount.... Jumps in pool....to cool off from this amazing hotfix.... | |} ---- ok, I see what you are saying. I think the weekly limit is too low though. :( | |} ---- Here Ill help you fail coders... memory leak area, outside of area 77 in malgrave near the spiders..... enjoy. bad bad spot. | |} ---- ---- Will you stop with this non-sense? People who hit the level cap one week within release have been capped at 560 for quite a while after purchasing their Genesis Key. This change doesn't affect you in any way either. And you can't "cheat" your way through progression using Elder Gems since most of the gear is purchased by getting Silver/Gold in Veteran Dungeons. Either people will whine about bugs not being fixed (at this point, you shouldn't since CRB obviously demonstrated they're not capable of delivering what they're promising) or people will whine about actual bug fixes which have absolutely no impact on their gameplay out of sheer ignorance. | |} ---- ---- This is actually to funny. In every game I have ever played and I have played almost every mmo there is since uo eq etc....devs w/e have reponsed to my tickets, have responded to me in emails. I have even talked with them with people in Ireland where swtor devs are who work on the problems. And I live near Seattle WA. So dont stay crap like that. I have been in almost every beta for those games to. And they have listened. here? NOPE. Only time I have ever gotten a response from some doofus here, was cause I called someone a retard on a thread here. Which you were. I have had no communication with anyone from wildstar. I mean really? even ff14 and broken English guy helped me out. Here? nothing. So ya I bought a game expecting to have some kind of customer service and a pow wow when needed with people who respond to their player base. What is funny and I said this before on here, when I and some others started saying I think a month ago, you people need to respond to us on these threads....bam carbine finally put that eye patch avatar dude on the job it seems. Well that was some kind of progress I guess.... So to sum up, when I or others who have just as much game experience, and have played the betas, etc of other games send in stuff, or say hey ya this is jacked up to all high hell. We expect to be heard and responded to. Especially when money is changing hands for a broken product. | |} ---- ---- Actually, it was my misunderstanding of something someone else had said. I am surprised though that people didn't at least buy some AMP increases or Skill upgrades. I can't imagine hitting the cap and sitting there without using it on something important. | |} ---- Hi. You seem mad. Maybe you should take a step back and get a grip on yourself. This is a game. No reason to have a brain aneurysm over it. | |} ---- ---- ---- Okay, well don't know when my login to the game will be implemented anytime soon then either..... | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- Ask AMD... | |} ---- The issue is with how horrible the game works with amd cpu's, which is Carbine's problem. | |} ---- ---- Needed fix, it was a pain to deal with. | |} ---- They keep saying they are working on it but never really do anything. Last week someone from Carbine said on reddit that they had made a "breakthrough" on the amd issue and that there would be a patch this week for it, the week is not over yet but I'm not too optimistic. | |} ---- I am glad I have Intel Core i5. Paired with a AMD Radeon R9. The game runs well, even though I still feel it's not optimized. It could run much better. Buying an Intel CPU was more expensive than AMD, however it was worth since it runs everything smoothly. | |} ---- I have an fx 9370 and every game runs smooth for me...well except Wildstar. | |} ---- YES! Praise the devs! No more accidentally using the wrong potions in PVP! | |} ---- ---- Always the angry sad person. Horrible problems? All of these fixes that they've put out and you're unhappy because your specific issue hasn't been addressed? These devs are so pathetic? I don't believe people like you know how to tie their own shoes without blaming the store that sold them. | |} ---- ---- ---- Okay, I'll take your advice. Since crap is broken I'll move on to a different game. You'll have fun..... | |} ---- No, they just increased the total amount of ep you can store but the weekly cap is the same. | |} ---- Just how do you propose people should address their issues? Once you concoct an answer please submit it to Life/nature/human behavior to be the new norm. In case you missed it. I don't believe you have the power to change the basic idea that complaints(with in reason) to a company you are giving money typically creates a change in your favor. | |} ---- ---- There's an addon for that. | |} ---- Please remember that finding bugs and fixing them isn't as always as easy as just thinking "oh there's a bug here, we'll fix it". I'm most definitely sure from bug reports and people such as yourselves the bug is in their clear attention and will fix anything ASAP, especially when it comes to character gameplay. It's more important then increasing the Elder Gem cap and I'm sure if they had a fix for the Soothe issue it would be fixed in this patch but like I said it's not all that easy. If you think you will do a better job at finding bugs and squishing them please apply otherwise get off their backs because they're doing a really great job with this game and they need support not whingers. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- They didn't fix the ability for allies to see the soothe telegraph, and also made it so that if you had Hold to continue Casting on, even the caster couldn't see their own telegraph. It's one thing if your allies can't see where you're trying to heal, but it's much harder to heal if you can't even see the telegraph yourself. I would rather they revert it to how it was before the last patch, because at least I would know where my heal would land. | |} ---- ---- Well it's about time. | |} ---- I completed Siege several times yesterday getting gold without any issues. | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- ----